A Pleasure House For Adults
by AbandonedQuest
Summary: During a stormy summer evening Jade admits she has feelings for Muffy.


It was a gloomy evening in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Each drop of a summer rain could be faintly heard falling onto the ground outside of the Blue Bar. A bell rang as the door to the bar opened up and in came a tall girl. She had graying brown hair that was tied up into two ponytails and she was dressed in dirty, worn out clothing. It was fitting since she was one of the valley's farmers.

She was drenched from head to toe and dripped water onto the smooth wood floor as she walked further inside to a stool at the counter. She sat down and crossed her arms, her eyes looking blankly at all the different colored bottles on the walls A dull blonde woman behind the counter looked at her with wide eyes.

"What're you doing out in the rain, Jade?" the blonde asked. "You'll catch a cold!"

"I just needed to get away from my family, Muffy. Take some time to just relax," the brunette, Jade, said. "I don't mind the rain, I work in it all the time, don't worry."

"You sure you don't mind being in those wet clothes? You could borrow some of mine if you want."

"You're sweet, Muffy. That sounds nice. To be honest, I was hoping I could spend some time with you…"

Jade glanced up to Muffy's eyes. They were lit up so bright that it made her look just as young as the day Jade moved to the valley. Muffy's face grew pink and warm and she smiled at her old friend. The two had been friends for so many years. Jade would spend her time at the bar laughing and drinking and sharing embarrassing stories with the patrons at the bar, the cute little bartender, Muffy, included.

They didn't hang around each other alone very often, but Muffy felt she could tell Jade anything, and so she shared her tales of heartbreak with her. Jade encouraged her to keep on trying but years went by and guys came around less and less, and so did Jade. But Jade never truly left Muffy. Now she was back, and they were the only two in the bar.

Muffy's boss, Griffin, was out in the city picking up a couple things for the bar, mostly just a couple new bottles of alcohol, but he called up Muffy and told her he'd be staying the night there to "catch up" with an "old friend" he ran into while picking up the alcohol.

"We can hang out any time you'd like, Jade. I'm always here for you," Muffy assured Jade, her voice soft and loving. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Muffy held Jade's hand gently and looked into her eyes. She slid her hand down the counter, pulling Jade's with hers and Jade got off the stool and followed Muffy though two doors.

They stood inside a small bathroom with a claw-foot tub in the corner. Muffy kneeled down and turned a handle on top of the tub and water rushed out through the faucet, the noise loud enough to block out your own voice. As soon as steam started to rise from the water Muffy plugged up the tub and they waited until it was full. Muffy turned off the water and the rest of the world seemed silent by comparison, even though the rain outside had gotten worse and thunder started sounding.

"There you go, Jade, I'll go and wait upsta-" Muffy started but was shocked to turn around and see Jade taking off her clothes right in front of her.

"Jade! Oh my gosh! What are you doing?!"

"What? I'm alright with you seeing me naked, we're close enough friends, aren't we?" Jade said rather bluntly, raising an eyebrow to Muffy as she pulled off her pants and underwear, leaving her fully naked. Muffy's eyes couldn't help but examine Jade's body. Her small breasts were starting to sag and there were stretch marks on her stomach from her pregnancy, but it still looked so nice… She looked beautiful. Muffy noticed her staring and shook her head and forced her vision back to Jade's face.

"Well yeah, we are close, but… Don't you think this is a bit… Weird?"

"Not yet…"

Jade stepped in closer to Muffy. Thry were a mere foot apart and Jade's hand ran through and twirled Muffy's curly locks. They were both silent for a moment. The only things that were heard were their breaths and the ongoing storm. Muffy was still trying to figure out Jade. What she meant by "Not yet" and why she was doing all of this. But she knew she didn't want to stop it.

"You deserve better than those jerks you always wind up with, Muffy," Jade spoke a little louder and then hushed down again. "I wanna give you what you deserve… Tonight." She reached down and held Muffy's hands in her own and placed her lips down very slowly on one.

"Oh… Do you mean like, um… Sex?" Muffy's face turned as red as the Happy Lamps that grew there and she turned her gaze down again to avoid Jade's eyes but met with her curves. This time she let herself linger and see what she might be lucky enough to touch tonight.

"Yeah, Muffy, what do you say? We can head up to your room, or we can just do it right here." Jade said, her voice sounded soothing and calm. But truth be told, she was barely managing to keep her legs from shaking.

Who knows what would happen if she got rejected. Muffy could tell everyone. Her reputation, marriage, and what little relationship she had with her son could be ruined. But she wasn't sure she actually cared. Everything had gone downhill anyway. Muffy was one of the few joys she had left in her life. But she could lose her with this night too. But Muffy's eyes looked so longingly at her, both now and before, that there was little doubt in Jade's mind that on some level Muffy returned her feelings.

"Ah, that's gonna be a waste of bathwater." Muffy joked as she smiled and then stood up on her toes and pressed their lips together. Muffy's vibrant red lips were exactly like Jade had always imagined. They were soft and so was Muffy's face that Jade felt as she held it in her hands. Muffy's hands fell on Jade's shoulder and they kissed a few more times before Muffy took Jade's hand again and lead her to the ladder to Muffy's room.

Inside was a vanity, a dresser, and a tiny little pink bed. They both walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Jade ran her fingers through Muffy's hair again and put her warm, rough hand on her cheek. She kissed her and pulled her close and Muffy held her tight in an embrace. Jade's other hand moved down Muffy's body. Over her breasts and stomach and then down her leg, then up again, moving towards her vagina.

She pulled up her dress and down into her panties, savoring the feeling of Muffy's soft skin, and went through Muffy's small patch of hair to get to her clit. Muffy felt like she would burst unless Jade hurried up and touched her soon. Jade took two fingers and gently touched Muffy's clit and rubbed it clockwise slowly. Muffy's hips pushed forward to try to get more pleasure and Muffy took her lips off Jade's just to relocate them to her neck and let out a barely audible moan. There was finally a bit of relief. But not enough.

"Hold on." Muffy said as she took Jade's hand off her and stood up. She dropped her jacket to the floor and then her bright, lacy red dress. Her black headband was tossed aside without a care and Jade got up and put her hands on Muffy's sides.

"I'll take care of the rest." Jade whispered into Muffy's ear as her hands went behind Muffy and unhooked her bra and let it fall. Muffy had a much larger chest than Jade, and Jade loved that. She couldn't resist grabbing Muffy's breasts in her hands and squeezing them just a little bit. Next was her panties, which Jade was possibly too excited to see what hid under them. She got on her knees and pulled them down to reveal Muffy's vagina and everything that surrounded it. Jade looked up at smiled at Muffy, and she smiled back, then Jade planted a long kiss on Muffy's clit.

"You're beautiful, Muffy."


End file.
